Un niño de dos mundos
by osito.polar lector
Summary: Bruce Wayne se encuentra durante una gala con Anthony Stark quien sin saberlo es capaz de llevar un bebé, trás una noche de pasión ambos multimillonarios no se vuelven a ver, hasta que 15 años después, un adolescente es dejado con Bruce, su nombre Leo Stark. SLASH no soy dueña de nada.
1. chapter 1

#ironbat. #parte1

Título: Un niño de dos mundos

Prólogo

(Hace 15 años)

Era otra de esas galas aburridas donde uno sólo mostraba dinero y Bruce Wayne comenzaba a aburrirse. Fue hacía la barra donde se encontró con otro joven que como el parecía apagar su aburrimiento en alcohol.

Comenzaron a conversar, el otro joven era de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, bajito comparado con el por casi 3/4 de cabeza, entrado a sus 25 o 26 años un o dos años menor que Bruce.

En algún momento de la noche ambos terminaron entre las sábanas.

Al amanecer Bruce se marchó y no se volvieron a ver en 15 años , cuando Tony apareció con una prueba de ADN y un adolescente de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones claro, al parecer Alfred no sería feliz con el de ningún modo.

#dcxmarvel


	2. capitulo 1

#dcxmarvel #parte2

Título: Un niño de dos mundos

Capítulo 1: Desastre.

Un jóven de 14 años cabellos negros y ojos café claro, lleva un destrozado traje negro con adornos dorados con el emblema del caos en frente, de sus lindos ojos caen lágrimas de impotencia, a pesar de sus propias heridas que se curaban por su cuenta, gracias a la magia aprendida de Loki y los crueles experimentos de Hidra cuando tenía 10 años.

Su equipo se encontraba completamente destrozado Porque aquella pelea le había pasado la factura a todos , a él también pero se curaba a un ritmo acelerado.

Ellos eran la nueva generación de vengadores, un equipo que el mismo había sido educado para liderar desde los 5 años cuando nació la iniciativa vengadores.

Y quién era el, el es Leo Anthony Stark el perfecto y educado heredero de Stark industrias .

Verdadero problema con la situación que era que su equipo había perdido la confianza en sí mismo además de las heridas que probablemente mantendría al equipo en inactivo durante 6 meses. Era la primera misión sin un vengador presente, hizo un mal cálculo y todo se fue a la mier* .

Salió de la bahía médica, se dio una ducha y posteriormente se dirigió hacia el salón de la Torre vengadores , miro con desapego las botellas de licor y se bebió una al seco.

Se estiró en un sofá y se durmió sintiendo la suave sensación del alcohol que lo arrulló a dormir, no podía emborracharse pero si podía dormir rápidamente si se bebía una botella entera.

Cuándo despertó fue por que uno de sus hermanitos menores en concreto Jonny decidió que era lo mejor despertarlo saltando sobre el.

Miró a su papá (mamá) frente a él con una maleta con sus cosas en la mano, y un boleto de avión en la otra.

-te vas a Gotham a vivir con tu padre, por una temporada, necesitás tranquilizarte- dijo mirándole con cariño y tristeza - llevas tú celular y tú starkpad para hablar por vídeo llamada con todos, pero realmente necesitas un descanso-

\- ni sabe que existía , creo que aún no lo sabe-

-creeme lo sabrá - con aquella mirada en los ojos de su papá (madre) supo que por muy inteligente que fuera no ganaría el argumento.

Una ducha y cambio de ropa más tarde ambos Stark emprendieron vuelo a Gotham (dejando a Peter, Jonny y a Sally con su padre (Steve)).

Cuándo llegan a Gotham queda momentáneamente marcando ocupado cuándo se encuentra frente a su padre. Es enorme incluso un poco más alto que tío bucky y tan musculoso como su pop's.

Porque demonios Leo era tan bajito, medía un metro con cincuenta y nueve centímetros era el más bajito de los New Avengers, (estúpida genética y no favorecer al genio más joven)

-Entonces me pides que cuide de Leo por los próximos cinco meses, cuando vendrás por y si nuestra relación es mala , no me permitiras volver a contactar con el- preguntó incrédulo.

\- si básicamente- contesto su madre.

O genial que comienze el juego.


	3. capítulo 2

#dcxmarvel #parte3

Título: Un niño de dos mundos

Capitulo 2 : Conociendo a la familia.

En algún momento después de que su madre se fuera y se quedó con su padre notando que era un hombre de pocas palabras. Se mantuvo en silencio aunque el podía hablar hasta por los codos si le daban tema, incluso si no pero le daba hasta cosita romper el silencio, y estamos hablando del niño que le refutó a Odin hasta por el aire.

Suspiró mientras veía a su padre pensar, un pensador lento, o más bien parecía casi asustado.

\- Te causo mucho problema ?- dijo con voz tranquila.

\- No es eso es que Alfred dijo que no más niños en - pareciendo temeroso.

\- El mayor problema qué te daré será que tengo un ligero problema de insomnio- si porque pasar 56 horas sin dormir era nada.

Un rato después.

Emprendieron camino a la mansión Wayne en un bonito auto negro. Cuando llegaron allí fueron recibidos por el mayordomo quien le miró un momento antes de mirar a su padre.

Sintió como su padre palideció con rapidez preocupante.

-Soy Leo Stark, espero no molestar demasiado, Señor Pennyword- dijo antes que el ambiente se tornara más pesado.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que se encontraba dentro de la mansión y podía oír el regañó del mayordomo a su padre y siendo sincero el hombre era terrorífico si escucha bien algunas cosas que le decía a su padre.

En eso llegó un niño una versión mini de su padre de ojos verde brillante, vió ese mismo brillo preocupante en su tía Tasha y en Yasha el sobrino de esta y miembro de su equipo.

\- Soy Leo Stark, tú eres? - dijo dudativo.

\- Damián Wayne, que hacés aquí ?- -creeme ni idea, mi madre simplemente me dejó con mi padre quien estoy seguro no sabía que existía hasta hace algunas horas-

\- Entonces somos hermanos, cuántos años tienes ? - preguntó y podía sentirlo no era feliz con la noticia, y siendo sincero el mismo no le importaba mucho que tuvieron mucho dinero aquí ya que el mismo es asquerosamente rico

\- 14 años, y no te preocupes tengo dinero de sobra de la familia de mi madre- dijo de forma aburrida. Aunque fue hay cuando supo que su hermano lo intentaría matar mientras durmiera, para su suerte el dormía poco y aparentemente ahora menos.

Justo cuando Damián Hiba a decir algo más salieron su padre y el mayordomo, por lo que Damián guardo silencio.

Más tarde ése día conosio a Richard Grayson y a Timothy Drake, quienes fueron amables con el aunque estaba casi seguro que parecían muy incómodos con su presencia, pero qué podía hacer sí era así, todas formas él se quedaría muy poco tiempo.

Aunque no fue hasta la cena cuando lo conoció, alto y guapo con ese toque peligroso qué no era imagen sino esencia, bonitos ojos azules y cabello oscuro con un mechón blanco. Se presentó despreocupado como Jason Tood y bueno sus ojos no se despegaron de el, y noto dos cosas, uno que se puede o no haber enamorado del mayor (solo 3 años) y dos que este era Red hood, solo el se podía enamorar de un antihéroe.


	4. capítulo 3

#dcxmarvel #parte4

Título: Un niño de dos mundos

Capítulo 3: Afrontar la situación e un intento de asesinato.

Más tarde ése día, ya ubicado en una habitación y recostado en su cama, dejo que la máscara que llevo durante todo el día cayera, las abrumadoras sensaciones lo atacaron y lloró por sus amigos heridos, porque su madre no lo dejará permanecer con sus hermanitos, dejó de llorar solo después de que no le quedarán lágrimas, cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Solo entonces comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, entre ellas su traje como Chaos, un equipo guardado en un cubo de supresión mágica (Un regalo de Loki) y su Starkpad.

Se dirigió al baño en su habitación y se lavo la cara, se miró al espejo, su cabello estaba desordenado más de lo habitual, sus ojos estaban rojos lo que daba la sensación de que eran anaranjados en vez de marrón claro.

Suspiró, volvió a recostarse está vez únicamente con unos pantalones de pijama y durmió poco e interrumpido por pesadillas sobre la última misión del equipo.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez levantado de mala gana se dirigió a desayunar, donde se encontraban su padre y hermanos, miró un momento a Jason si bien ayer había reaccionado al verlo, hoy no fue así aunque quizás era porque estaba algo insensible, aún le parecía guapo y su aire de chico malo eran atrayentes, pero tanto como estar enamorado quizás aún no.

Su padre le dió una pequeña sonrisa como saludo de buenos días, observó al resto de su familia, Richard parecía menos incómodo que ayer y parecía tener demasiada energía para aquella hora de la mañana , eso debería ser ilegal, Tim parecía tan cansado como se sentía, aunque la mano izquierda de este estaba en la pierna derecha de Damián, quien parecía ligeramente más civil que el día anterior.

Aunque debe reconocer que quizás paso en restó del día en un estado psicótico y paranoico en cuanto lo atacaría Damián, claro está que también Podría tener que ver con que no había dormido mucho, Aunque sospechaba que el resto se había dado cuenta porque sus ojeras eran horribles.

Pegó tal saltó cuando vió el brillo inconfundible de una espada, palideciendo de forma abrupta reaccionó como había sido entrenado y fue por las zonas vitales.

Noto rápidamente qué Damián tenía muy buen entrenamiento, Pero Damián sólo como asesino, en cambio Leo cómo un soldado de diferentes culturas.

Claro que es no evitó qué Damián le logrará asentar corte bastante feo en su brazo izquierdo, que aunque fácilmente pudo haber desarmado a su hermano ,prefirió no serlo pues probablemente rompería más un hueso. Escuchó los pasos apresurados De quién estaba casi seguro de qué se trataba de su padre, Richard ,Tim y Jason, agarrando firmemente su cuchillo militar (regaló de su pop's), desvío con eficiencia todos y cada uno de los golpes del menor.

Su padre logró quitarle de encima a su hermano ,quién siguió intentando atacarlo ,Pero esta vez sin éxito alguno.

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su padre quien dejó a su hermano con Richard y Tim.

\- hacer un corte No te preocupes- respondió como si no fuera nada.

Sintió la mirada perturbada de sus hermanos, siendo sincero eso comparado a otras cosas por las que había pasado no era nada, además se curaría en breve - realmente estaré bien No se preocupen- pero lo único que consiguió porque lo arrastraran Alfred para ser remendado.

Tras la más extraña discusión que había tenido con alguien, el y Damián se declararon la paz ️.

Por supuesto fue Richard el que hizo la pregunta - dormiste algo anoche ?- no puedo evitar pensar que era la pregunta más estúpida que le hubieran hecho en su vida, porque bueno sus ojeras hablan por sí solas no. Sin poder evitarlo contestó con mucho Sarcasmo - no qué va me creo (panda)- tenía el mismo problema que su mamá odiaba las preguntas estúpidas.

Sintió la mirada de todos sobre él y puedo ver una sonrisa en Jason ,que le revolvió el estómago no de mala manera Por supuesto, pero era algo que no necesitaba en ese momento.

Finalmente sólo puedo pensar que esto sería muy interesante y problemático desgraciadamente.


	5. capítulo 4

#dcxmarvel #parte5

Título: Un niño de dos mundos

Capítulo 4 : El clan del murciélago.

Aburrido cual ostra se quitó de forma descuidada los puntos de sutura en su brazo, y sin preocuparse pues no lo hacía normalmente salió al patio con unos simples paltalones deportivos y sin nada de la cintura para arriba.

Comenzó con sus katas básicas de el estilo de lucha que creo a partir de varios otros que le enseñaron los vengadores e incluso Daredevil de quién es buen amigo, sobre todo porque le ayudo a conseguir la beca para ingresar a derecho y ahora es un orgulloso 1er año de la carrera de derecho.

Siguió entrenando hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse, se volteó para mirar allí de pie a un somprendido Jason que miraba con facinacion su tatuaje, en su espalda se encontraba la estrella del caos quemado en su piel con magia por lo cual daba la sensación de mirar el universo.

\- Eres más interesante de lo que creí- dijo Jason con una presumida sonrisa.

\- valla gracias, que puede hacer este humilde servidor por ti - su insomnio comenzaba a volverlo algo idiota y sarcástico .

\- tú tatuaje es muy bonito, y lo que simboliza me llamo la atención- su gesto era juguetón.

\- no eres el primero que me lo dice- comentó aburrido.

Mientras estaban en eso Richard los vio a ambos y por supuesto su atención fue directo al tatuaje en su espalda ,y pudo haber Jurado que lo vio palidecer durante unos segundos antes de volverse rojo, y gritar como si lo estuvieran asesinando llamando a su padre .

Aunque e de admitir que fue una conversación no tan extraña como la que tuvo con su madre cuándo un día simplemente apareció en su espalda, claro que estamos hablando de un hombre que peleó contra alienígenas, seres mágicos y otras criaturas extrañas por lo que muy normal no era. Y aparte de una pequeña conferencia por parte de su padre sobre lo poco higiénico que son los tatuajes, cosa totalmente mentira sobre todo si estamos hablando de tatuajes mágicos puesto que esto se graban en la piel según la magia del usuario.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando recibió un mensaje, era de su tío Phil coulson quién le mandaba un perfil criminal de un Villano de gotham.

Tras leerlo descubrió qué se trataba Joker, quién robó peligrosas armas a la agencia y Le pedían qué lo Atrapara, así como también recuperará todo el equipo robado.

Claramente se dio cuenta qué tendría que dejar ver a su padre y hermanos, quiénes constituían el clan del murciélago, que era mucho más de lo que parecía.

Con una lentitud perezosa debido a que su insomnio cada vez le daba más problemas ,pues mucho no había dormido los últimos 3 días aunque se solucionaría rápidamente con una botella de preferencia de whisky, se puso su traje de chaos, de color negro con finos detalles dorados así como el emblema del caos delineado en Dorado de color gris.

Muy difícil entrar a la baticueva no fue y de hecho se sentó en la silla que claramente era de su padre y con pereza se recostó sobre ella. Y fue un par de horas después donde su familia lo encontraría, sosteniendo su Starkpad repasando el nuevo caso dado por la agencia.

Miró con diversión a sus hermanos que aparecieron tanto aturdidos, después de todo como chaos normalmente llevaba una capucha negra que impedía a ver su rostro, pero no traerla en ese momento está más que claro de que se trataba.

Con una voz perezosa y hasta aburrida se dirigió a su padre explicándole la razón de su actual ubicación, así como también porque necesitaba la ayuda de ellos para este caso en particular, Claro que omitiendo los detalles más peligrosos.

Podría haber Jurado Que sintió la mirada un tanto aturdida de Damián, la sorprendida de Richard, la evaluativa de tim y la qué le costó descifrar qué guardaba algún deseo culto de Jason. Por otra parte su padre parecía más interesado en el caso y luego en él.

Aunque no fue hasta el día siguiente por la noche, cuando después de varias heridas por parte del Clan del murciélago, puesto que se las arregló para no tener nada más que un par de moretones y rasguños que desaparecerían para el día siguiente.

Lograron recuperar el 90% de lo robado, aunque lo que más alegro a Leo ,por supuesto, fue que como su padre no lo mandaba el en el ámbito de superhéroe, no tuvo ninguna cosa que lo detuviera para dejar como sacó de carne al payaso de gotham (porque sí el se había enterado que éste había matado a Jason, Y puede que siendo sincero le tuviera algo de miedo de los payasos Desde niño).

Y finalmente robándose una botella de whisky antes de que su padre pudiera hacer nada, se la bebió hasta el fondo antes de caer finalmente dormido por las siguientes 16 horas, porque pasar más de 53 horas sin dormir más de un par de minutos antes de despertar por pesadillas le estaba pasando la factura.

Cuando despertó fue nuevamente regañado aunque extrañamente esta vez fue de Alfred y Richard de quienes Recibió la conferencia.

Posteriormente descubriría qué se trataba de qué hubiera problemas de alcohol en su familia antes así que mejor no les decía que su madre tenía problemas similares.


	6. capítulo 5

#dcxmarvel #parte6

Título: un niño de dos mundos

Capítulo 5: el ahijado del mischief

No fue su culpa fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mientras miraba casi con miedo a su familia, su padre y sus hermanos vestidos con tutús de el color que les correspondía a su traje de superhéroe.

No iba a mentir, su culpa si era, pero también era culpa de Richard, Tim y Damián quienes de estaban molestando de la típica forma que Los Hermanos molestan , el problema era que fueron un poquito, por la borda su magia del caos reaccionó y ahora todos estaban vestidos de tutú menos perturbadoramente Alfred quién vestía un brillante traje azul eléctrico.

Tras aquel particular episodio descubrió cosas bastante interesantes, la primera Richard estaba sospechosamente más entretenido que el resto, Tim se veía bien en vestido, Damián se veía adorable , su padre solo suspiro y solo Jason parecía tan perturbado como el, por la situación.

Aunque esté no fue el último caso donde su magia perdería el control con su familia, aunque las siguientes veces, fue a propósito pero realmente no era su culpa fue criado así.

Después de todo su querida madre no encontró Nada mejor, que hacerlo ahijado de loki. Pensándolo de una forma más racional está bajo la protección de un Dios. Y no era el único su hermano Peter era ahijado de Thor, en cambio su hermanito Jonny es ahijado de Hulk.

Claro que lo más interesante fue Aquella tarde tras el incidente del tutú, Jason que desde que había descubierto su tatuaje se la había acercado más ,Y ahora era con quién más hablaba.

Pero esa tarde en particular, este se sentó con Leo en el patio, y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

-entonces este tipo de accidentes con tu magia son normales?- -la magia usualmente reaccionan las emociones si no tiene suficiente control de ti mismo- -y tú no lo tienes?- - usualmente sí, pero desde hace un tiempo lo perdí, realmente siendote sincero fue 2 días antes de que mi madre Me trajera acá-

Después de esto, se quedaron en silencio, Aunque en algún momento de Aquella tarde Jason acarició su cabello con un cariño similar a alguien de quien se negaría a hablar por muchos años.

Y fue ahí que finalmente Leo reconoció qué podría estar enamorándose. Y Fue en un estúpido acto de valentía qué justo cuando el mayor , iba a levantarse con la rapidez qué le daba a ver si entrenado por una ex asesina rusa le robó un beso, fue efímero pero hermoso con aquel toque de deliciosa adrenalina qué traía consigo que fuera robado, sintió su magia cantar , esto lo asustó y con el entrenamiento de escape dado por su queridísimo padrino huyó despavorido.

Por lo menos tardaron un día y medio en sacarlo de su habitación, claro que también descubrió a Tim robarle un beso a Damián para tranquilizarlo. Y tras una charla con ambos Quiénes fueron increíblemente comprensivos con él, se quedaron con él en su guarida mediodía antes que llegara Alfred y con una mirada los movilizará a los tres.

Esa misma tarde , después sido sacado de su habitación tubo una extraña conversación con su padre, también descubrió que Jason se había marchado a una misión con los forajidos, y no era certero cuando o si volvería.

Sí fue con aquella incertidumbre que tuvo que reconocer que sí se había enamorado.


	7. capitulo 6

#dcxmarvel #parte7

Titulo: un niño de dos mundos

Capítulo 6: la misión.

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde que Jason se había marchado, cuándo fue llamado por su madre, viejas armas Stark habían sido robadas por un traficante de armas, en una ciudad a solo tres horas de Gotham por lo que le pidieron, encontrar al responsable , eliminarlo y destruir cualquier mercancía Stark.

Sin importarle mucho, se fue sin avisarle a nadie, Claro que ese no fue el problema, fue que la pequeña misión no era tan pequeña como parecía. Bueno partamos, por el hecho de que al llegar se le vino encima un muro de concreto, le lanzaron aproximadamente la mitad de su peso en explosivos y qué término medio crujiente.

Cuándo finalmente volvió a La Mansión Wayne dos días después vio qué en casa solo estaba Alfred lo que lo preocupo.

\- ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó vacilantemente al mayordomo apenas llegó .

Este se volteó y miró al joven Leo, y aparte de darle el regaño de su vida, y estamos hablando de un niño que fue regañado por el Capitán América múltiples veces, pronto averiguó que su padre y sus hermanos estaban en una misión casi al otro lado del mundo y que éstos no sabían de su desaparición, a excepción por supuesto de Jason que había llegado el mismo día que el desapareció.

Que aunque en ese momento no se encontraba en casa no era feliz, porque a palabras de Alfred éste le había cogido cariño al jóven Stark.

Tras ser remendado por el anciano mayordomo, una larga ducha y un pijama muy calientito de Hulk,

Espero la cena estando Ya muerto de hambre, cuando llegó jason que lo primero que hizo al verlo puedo darle un gran abrazo, y luego sorprendentemente darle una pequeña conferencia sobre avisar para dónde iba.

Y de hecho pasaron los siguientes días juntos, Jason cuidando de que no hiciera ninguna otra cosa estúpida ,cosa que lo ofendió bastante Pues él era un genio. Que conocerse más, aunque fue Jason el más sorprendido cuando se entero de muchas cosas de Leo.

Como el hecho de que fuera la hija de un Dios, que fuera amigo de un rey, es que tenía una red tan grande de superhéroes A quiénes contactar en caso de problemas.

También horroriso bastante cuando se enteró sobre lo de hydra , y se echó a reír hasta casi no puede respirar cuando se enteró de que los hermanos pequeños de Leo eran de hecho personas con superpoderes.

Claro que al final del día aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera se compartió un cariñoso abrazo y un fugaz beso en la mejilla esta vez por supuesto.

Y antes de dormir Jason dijo algo que dejó a Leo con las mejillas rojas como tomate.

\- Si fueras una misión sería una que realizaría con gusto-.


	8. capitulo 7

#dcxmarvel #parte8

Titulo: un niño de dos mundos

capitulo 7: La responsabilidad

Algunos días después, cuando aparecieron su padre y hermanos, se armo la grande. Porque llegaron pareciendo muñecos de trapo y Alfred demostro su disgusto por esto.

Leo estaba cada dia mas preocupado, no habia hablado con nadie de su equipo ni con su madre desde hace una semana, comenzo a parecer una persona con ansiedad ya a estas alturas.El bien sabia que esto era preocupante, pues normalmente uno del equipo, su madre e incluso uno de sus hermanitos lo llamarían, hasta esperó que lo llamara su padrastro.

Aquella tarde del octavo día sin noticias de nadie , tomo su traje, saco su moto del almacenamiento y comenzo un poco práctico y comodo viaje a New York.

Tras varias horas de viaje, llegó a la base donde vio que la mayoría de esta estaba derribada, reconociendo algunos de los trucos de amora en juego. Paso el resto del día arreglando las cosas, con la repentina desaparición de su madre , padrastro y hermanos , mientras buscaba a su familia , y equipo, tomo el mando de industrias Stark .

El sabia que olvidaba algo importante, pero no lo preocupó su ahora mayor responsabilidad era su familia y equipo y nada en ese momento seria mas importante.

Debio escuchar su presentimiento.

Bonus

Hace 8 años

Leo, miro con una sonrisa a su hermanito, su madre dio hace solo dos horas a luz a su hermanito Peter de un parecido impresionante a su madre y una que otra característica de su ahora Padrastro o pop como el llamaba a Steve.

Con una sonrisa mientras sostenia a Peter se prometió cuidarlo con su vida.

Quien pensaría que atravesando se entre los agentes de Hydra que intentaron secuestrar a su hermanito, terminaria siendo el que resiviria aquellos malos tratos y torturas al ser una rata de laboratorio humana de estos por 6 meses, pero valió la pena cuando se dio cuenta que a su hermanito no le paso nada.

Pues para eso vienen al mundo los hermanos mayores para proteger a los mas pequeños.


End file.
